


That Wasn't In The Blocking

by haleyc510



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Theatre!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/haleyc510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're actors in a romantic play and one night after our love scene you whisper, 'I love you' right before the blackout and I don't know if you meant it or if you were just REALLY in character" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Wasn't In The Blocking

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this prompt that marzo2theletter posted yoo

Carmilla's lips moved against Laura's with practiced ease. So practiced, she could run an inner monologue while kissing Laura. Normally, she would feel awkward with this type of intimate contact with another person in a professional setting, but Carmilla is very, very comfortable doing this scene with Laura. 

She was really impressed with the amazing professionalism the girl showed considering her relative inexperience with acting in general, let alone love scenes. The fact that she was cute as a button but also intensely sexy at the drop of a hat had absolutely nothing to do it. Or the fact that she was a really good kisser. But the surprise had worn off quickly and the repetition became monotonous. 

Right now Carmilla's character was taking the lead, her hands gently cupping the sides of Laura's face. She pulled out of the first kiss, there were three before they made their way to the bed and then blackout. Laura's character hadn't been expecting the kiss. But they're ready for the next. 

Their lips meet again, and Laura's hands moved from Carmilla's elbows to around her waist, bringing their bodies flush. Carmilla was already beginning to adjust her stance to lead with her upstage foot when Laura pulled out of the second kiss. But that's as far as the original blocking got. 

Laura had a line after that kiss. It wasn't very important, but she was supposed to pull back and say something and then Carmilla would cut her off with a small peck. After that, Laura would take her hand and walk them to the bed set, Carmilla would lie down, and Laura would straddle her on all fours, slowly kissing down her neck until blackout. 

Normally she would only get to about her collarbone before they peeled themselves away from one another and got to wardrobe. 

But Laura missed the line. She didn't pull back. Her face stayed close to Carmilla's, her hot breath coming rather quickly, and Carmilla could feel everything. The air around them was electric, she could feel Laura's hands slightly shaking on her back, hear her own heart pounding it's way out of her chest.

Laura leaned foreward. Her lips met Carmilla's oh-so-briefly, before taking her teeth and snoothy tugging on Carmilla's bottom lip. Carmilla groaned deep in her chest, and moved to kiss Laura with everything she had. 

Laura returned the kiss with abandon, her hands moving upward to tangle in Carmilla's loose, wavy hair. Carmilla's hands did the opposite, skimming downward, making sure to tease Laura's sides before settling on the small of her back.

She made a split second decision, which was hard considering she was trying exceptionally hard not to gasp when Laura tugged on her hair a little tighter than normal. She pulled back for a fraction of a second and whispered, 

"Jump."

Laura paused momentarily before she felt Carmilla reach for her thighs, and she hopped up, Carmilla holding her whole weight, with Laura's legs wrapped around her waist. Carmilla walked them over to the bed, and was on all fours in between Laura's legs. 

She briefly wondered how large of a stroke the stage manager was having right about now, but her thoughts were interrupted whenever Laura flipped them over, and was staring her down. 

Her eyes were on fire, but they also carried a softness that made Carmilla's heart beat a little faster. That is, if it was possible.

Laura returned to the original blocking, kissing from the corner of her mouth, to her jaw, and that sweet, sweet spot below her ear that she had decided to keep quiet about so as not to make things awkward. Too late for that now, she thought to herself. But just as the blocking came back, it was gone.

"God, I love you." Laura's voice surprised Carmilla, especially the quiet, sensual ring that made Carmilla shiver, and want Laura to only ever say those words to her. 

Carmilla's hips canted up at Laura's words, and the latter began to kiss down her neck and the lights faded to that all too familiar black.

-

Curtain call. 

Applause. 

Carmilla and Laura ran out at the very end, holding hands just a little too tight.

More applause.

Everyone exited, the crew beginning to strike the stage. Actors going to wardrobe to get all of the costumes put away properly for the next show. Crowded dressing rooms with girl's coming and going every which way trying to find this and that. 

But Carmilla was out of wardrobe. 

Cleaned all the stage makeup off of her face. 

Ready to leave. 

But she needed to talk to Laura. 

But she couldn't find the girl anywhere. 

Suddenly a short, dirty blonde haired girl popped around the corner who stopped dead when she made eye contact with Carmilla. Carmilla slowly approached her, steps purposeful and intimidating. The heavy boots helped with that.

When she reached Laura, she asked easily, 

"So, did the old blocking just get boring?"

Laura visibly gulped and stuttered out a garbled answer,

"I-I don't really know what happened. I guess I just got caught up in the moment or something, and you were leaning foreward, and the air was thick, and I couldn't think and so I went for it. I'm gonna guess you're mad at me though? You always seem so rigid and structured and when someone messes with your set things, you snap. Not to make assum-"

"Laura," Carmilla cut her off softly, "I don't care about the blocking. It was a nice change. But what I do care about was the whispering thing. What was that?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" Neither of them had noticed, but they gradually had drifted closer together and they were almost flush together. The same electricity was sparking up again, and Carmilla felt her words get caught in her throat when she saw Laura nervously lick her lips.

She paused, her gaze flicking from Laura's lips, to her eyes, not sure which to look at, before replying,

"Whichever one will let me kiss you again."

Laura smiled.


End file.
